1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a timing module and method for playing a media signal, and more particularly to a timing synchronization module and method for synchronously playing a media signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless broadband network has stepped into a widespread stage, and is applied in international airports, hotels, restaurants, coffee chains for instance. The users can just roam leisurely in network world by inserting wireless local area network (LAN) cards into their notebook computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs). Network resources can therefore be rapidly and conveniently retrieved and applied without space limitation.
In a real-time encoder system, using wireless broadband technology to transmit media data and play the data instantly is also an application of the wireless technology. In addition to outputting data such as images and sounds to the reception module, the output module outputs clock signals to the reception module as a signal synchronization reference for the reception module.
However, the clock signals outputted by the output module may be incomplete at the beginning, or become incomplete as received by the reception module due to network delay, interference, or other factors in transmission. As a result, the media signals cannot be synchronized and played successfully.